Granitbestie
Granitbestie ist die achte Folge der ersten Staffel von Grimm. Zusammenfassung Die Detectives Nick und Hank werden von einem Mörder in Atem gehalten, nachdem ein bekannter Richter in seinem Haus überfallen und auf grausame Weise getötet wurde. An der Tatwaffe finden die Ermittler einen Fingerabdruck, der zu Chilton, einem Mitglied der Navy, führt. Doch dort angekommen, können die Detectives nur noch dessen Tod feststellen. Zudem fehlt dem Opfer seine rechte Hand, die Hand, von der der Fingerabdruck am Tatort des Richters stammt. Allerdings fällt Nick und Hank noch etwas auf: Chilton trägt eine sehr seltene und wertvolle Damenarmbanduhr, auf deren Rückseite der Name ‚Mary‘ eingraviert ist. Ein Uhrenexperte muss her und wer könnte da besser geeignet sein als Monroe? Dessen Recherche ergibt, dass die Uhr zuletzt einer Staatsanwältin namens Mary Robinson gehört hat, die ebenfalls in Portland wohnt. Allerdings schwindet bei der Ankunft vor Robinsons Haus bereits jegliche Hoffnung, sie noch lebend zu finden: Die pensionierte Dame wurde ebenfalls ermordet. Der Tatort erinnert Hank jedoch an einen vergangenen Fall, bei dem vor einigen Jahren eine dreiköpfige Familie ausgelöscht wurde. Der Täter, Oleg Stark, wurde damals zu 300 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Ein äußerst ungewöhnlicher Mann, bei dem keinerlei Schmerzempfinden und eine abnorme Knochenstruktur diagnostiziert wurden. Wie sich herausstellt, brach dieser jedoch vor 24 Stunden aus dem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis aus und rächt sich augenscheinlich an den Verantwortlichen, die damals für seine Verhaftung zuständig waren. Allerdings müssen Hank und Nick bei ihren Ermittlungen ebenfalls feststellen, dass Hank der Polizist war, der Stark damals in Gewahrsam genommen hatte. Er steht offenbar als nächster auf dessen Abschussliste, doch vorher bekommt Nick Besuch von Stark und lernt so die außergewöhnlichen Kräfte des übelsten Wesens aller kennen – die der ‚Granitbestie‘. Inhalt Durch eine Alarmanlage wird der Streifenwagen mit Nick und Hank zum Haus des Richters Logan Patterson gerufen. Schon von außen sehen sie Einbruchsspuren, im Haus finden sie den Richter tot auf. Dem Toten wurde sein Richterhammer in den Mund gestopft. Da der Richter alleine lebte, gibt es keine Tatzeugen und Nick Burkhardt bleibt nichts übrig, als auf das Ergebnis der Spurensicherung zu warten. Diese findet außer einer Schusswaffe am Boden, die dem Richter gehörte, auch einen Fingerabdruck auf dem Hammer. Sie finden auch eine Patronenhülse, nicht jedoch die Kugel, weshalb Nick glaubt, dass der Richter auf den Täter geschossen und getroffen hat. Er schließt einen Racheakt eines ehemals Verurteilten nicht aus und überprüft daher die Verhandlungen des Richters, insbesondere die letzten Urteile. Dadurch finden sich drei ehemalige Sträflinge, die alle erst kürzlich wieder aus der Haft entlassen wurden und auch in der Stadt wohnen. Der Fingerabdruck auf dem Hammer kann einem von ihnen, Vincent, zugeordnet werden. Nick und sein Partner Hank Griffin fahren zu der Adresse von Vincent und lassen dessen Wohnung stürmen. Vincent ist aber auch tot, zudem fehlt ihm eine Hand, mit der wohl der Fingerabdruck auf den Hammer aufgebracht wurde. Alles sieht danach aus , als seien sie absichtlich hierher geführt worden. Am Boden finden sie aber auch noch eine alte Damenuhr mit einer Gravur darauf: "In Liebe von Mary". Nick wendet sich erneut an Monroe, der sich mit Uhren auskennt, und nimmt diesmal auch Hank mit. Monroe ist entzückt von der offenbar kunstvollen Uhr und untersucht sie genau. Dabei stellt er fest, dass die Uhr mit Leim, welches in das Räderwerk geschmiert wurde, unbrauchbar gemacht wurde. Nick möchte wissen, welche Uhrzeit es war und Monroe kann ihm sogar ein Datum geben. Es ist der 11.03. um 10:15 Uhr (das Jahr wird bei der Uhr nicht mitgezählt). Monroe hat aber noch mehr erfahren, er weiß, an wen die Uhr in den 30er Jahren verkauft wurde - was weder Nick noch Hank interessiert, sie wollen wissen, wem sie zuletzt gehörte. Aber auch das kann Monroe herausfinden: es ist die ehemalige Staatsanwältin Mary Robbinson. Dies würde zu der Widmung auf der Uhr passen - "In Liebe von Mary". Als Nick und Hank nun Mary befragen wollen, stehen sie wieder vor einer Leiche, denn Mary wurde in ihrem Haus ermordet. Daraufhin erinnert sich Hank langsam an einen fünf Jahre alten Fall, bei dem Richter Patterson das Urteil sprach und Mary Robbinson als Staatsanwältin gegen den Mörder Oleg Stark Anklage führte. Der ermordete und verstümmelte Vincent war damals Zeuge - und er selbst der ermittelnde Beamte. Die zerstörte Damenuhr steht genau auf dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der Richter das Urteil über 300 Jahre Haft für Stark verkündete. Als sie im Gefängnis, in dem Stark einsitzt, sich nach ihm erkundigen, erfahren sie, dass dieser am Vortag ausgebrochen ist. Sofort wird eine landesweite Fahndung nach Stark eingeleitet. Sie können ermitteln, dass Stark einen blauen 92er Caddy gestohlen hat und setzen auch den auf die Fahndung. Der Caddy wird auch schnell gefunden - er explodiert an der Adresse, wo Hank während der früheren Ermittlungen gegen Stark wohnte. Captain Sean Renard weist nun Hank an, solange auf dem Revier zu bleiben, bis Stark wieder verhaftet wurde, da er sich offenbar auf der Liste der Personen befindet, an denen Stark sich rächen will. Nick überlegt derweil, ob sie über die Familie von Stark an ihn kommen könnten, doch Hank sagt ihm, Stark habe keine bekannten Verwandten oder Familie - er sei wie aus dem Nichts erschienen. Während Hank zur Sicherheit auf dem Revier bleibt, sieht sich Nick die Stelle an, wo der Caddy explodierte. Er fühlt sich beobachtet, weiß aber nicht, dass es Stark ist, der nach Hank Ausschau hält. Als er erfährt, dass Stark über ungewöhnlich dichte Knochen verfügt, sucht er in den Büchern seiner Tante nach Hinweisen, wie man ein solches Wesen töten könne. Die Antwort findet sich schnell: eine dreiläufige, offenbar für solche Wesen besonders geeignete Flinte. Kaum ist Nick nach Hause zurückgekehrt, wird er von Stark angegriffen, der von ihm wissen will, wo Hank ist. Stark schlägt Nick krankenhausreif und findet zudem heraus, dass Nick ein Grimm ist. Zu Nicks Glück kommt seine Freundin Juliette Silverton dazu und verbrüht Stark mit heißem Wasser das Gesicht, woraufhin dieser flieht. Nick wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht, um seine Blessuren und Verletzungen zu behandeln. Als Hank davon erfährt will er sofort zu Nick ins Krankenhaus, wird aber von Captain Sean Renard aufgehalten. Der geht davon aus das es sich um eine Falle Starks handelt, denn dieser hätte sonst Nick kaum am Leben gelassen. Renard möchte den Spieß jetzt umdrehen und wiederum Stark eine Falle stellen. Auch Monroe hat erfahren, dass Nick im Krankenhaus ist und besucht ihn dort. Nick erzählt ihm, dass sein Angreifer unglaublich stark war und selbst einem Schuss aus einer Waffe standhalten konnte. Monroe erkennt daraufhin, womit Nick es zu tun hat, nämlich mit einer Granitbestie, auch Oger genannt. Er ist sogar verwundert darüber, dass die Granitbestie Nick nicht getötet hat. Granitbestien sind bekannt für ihre dicke Haut und widerstandsfähigen Knochen, was sie sehr schwer zu töten macht. Zudem sind sie unheimlich nachtragend und rachsüchtig, was erklärt, warum Stark alle töten will, die ihn ins Gefängnis brachten. Monroe glaubt aber, dass ein besonderes Gift Stark töten könne. Nick hat dieses Gift in dem Wohnwagen seiner Tante gesehen und plant, Kugeln mit dem Gift zu präparieren und diese mit der dreiläufigen Elefantenflinte in Starks Körper zu schießen, um ihn so zu töten. Da er aber selbst nicht zum Wohnwagen kann, verrät er Monroe von dem Versteck seiner Tante und bittet ihn, die Waffe zu holen. Monroe tut ihm den Gefallen, ist aber entsetzt und abgestoßen, als er die Sammlung von Waffen und Giften sieht, mit denen die Grimms ihn und seinesgleichen töten. Inzwischen ist Hank, der bei Renards "Gegenfalle" den Lockvogel spielt, bei Nick im Krankenhaus angekommen. Er möchte bei Nick auch sein Gewissen erleichtern: bei seinen damaligen Ermittlungen gegen Stark bekam er ein Video in die Hand, das bewies, dass jemand, der Stark hätte sein können, zur Tatzeit am anderen Ende der Stadt in einem Geschäft war. Hank zweifelte aber stark daran und wollte nicht, dass die Geschworenen dieses Video sehen und glauben, dass Stark ein Alibi habem denn dann wäre der Prozess geplatzt und Stark freigekommen. Er entschloss sich deswegen auf dem Weg zur Asservatenkammer, das Band verschwinden zu lassen. Nick hört ihm zu, warnt ihn aber auch, weil auch er an eine Falle Starks glaubt. Hank erzählt ihm daraufhin von der "Gegenfalle" Renards und will daraufhin losgehen, um den Plan in Gang zu setzen. Nick gerät dadurchin Panik, denn Monroe sollte das Gewehr mit den vergifteten Kugeln Hank geben, der aber nun zu früh losfährt. Monroe kommt in dem Moment am Krankenhaus an, als Hank losfährt. Es wird klar, dass Stark Hank in einem anderen gestohlenen Wagen folgt und Nick will nun, dass Monroe das Gewehr direkt zu Hank bringt. Hank aber hat eigene Ideen und wartet in seinem Wagen alleine darauf, dass Stark ihn findet. Es kommt zum Kampf Hank gegen Stark, bei dem Hank trotz seiner Waffen keine Chance gegen Stark hat. Als die Granitbestie Hank mit einem riesigen Steinbrocken erschlagen will, fällt in der Nähe ein Schuß - und der Oger bricht tot neben Hank zusammen. Ungesehen von Hank und ohne Gelegenheit, ihm die präparierte Elefantenflinte geben zu können, hat Monroe selbst auf Stark geschossen und verschwindet nun unerkannt. Bei der Obduktion Starks werden die Kugeln gefunden und ins Revier gebracht. Hank und Renard erkennen die Kugeln als Kaliber 600, gedacht für eine dreiläufige Flinte, auch "Elefantenflinte" genannt. Beide würden nur zu gerne wissen, wer der Besitzer dieser Waffe ist... Wesen *Blutbader *Granitbestie Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Granitbeste/Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Granitbeste/Gastbesetzung Hauptdarsteller *David Giuntoli als Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby als Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch als Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell als Eddie Monroe *Sasha Roiz als Captain Sean Renard *Reggie Lee als Sergeant Wu Gastdarsteller *Eric Edelstein als Oleg Stark Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Granitbestie/Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode